


Emoción

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se emociona más de la cuenta y termina besando a Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emoción

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y MTV, así como sus personajes, escenarios y demás.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:** No está ubicado en un tiempo en especifico, aunque Allison y Scott aún son pareja, pero es algo que he pensado que pudo haber pasado en la serie, bueno, de hecho me imagino más a un Derek un poco más gruñon, pero hoy quería hacer algo un poco más "cursi", eso y la influencia de Doctor Who y sus arranques de emoción donde termina besando a alguien sin importar si es hombre o mujer y yo creo que Stiles y el doctor tienen personalidades parecidas a veces.
> 
> No sé, tenía media hora libre y de tranquilidad y surgió esto, así que, ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo!

Puede que Stiles Stilinski no fuera cien por ciento heterosexual. Pero Derek, Derek Hale era otro asunto, el señor Derek _“puedo salir con todas las chicas guapas que yo quiera”_ Hale. La lista de conquistas de Derek era interminable… posiblemente. Y la de Stiles podía ser contada con una mano, y aun así, le sobraban cuatro dedos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban.

Las manos de Derek aprisionando el rostro de Stiles y robándole el aliento.

**¿Por qué?**

Si le preguntaban a cualquiera, había sido culpa de Stiles.

De Stiles porque el humano se había emocionado de más.

Habían atrapado a un omega que había estado desayunándose a los pobres ciudadanos de Beacon Hills durante tres días seguidos.

¿Y cómo lo habían logrado?, gracias a Stiles y uno de sus planes, el cual todos creían tonto porque el humano se había ofrecido a ser la carnada, literalmente. Y a pesar de que hubo un par de complicaciones, el humano había logrado llevar a cabo el plan, aunque por culpa de Scott casi no lo cuenta.

Porque al “ _oye mírame, soy un alpha”_ McCall se le había ocurrido ir con Allison, y habían terminado besándose detrás de un árbol en lugar de vigilar.

La cazadora debía de cerrar el lugar con cenizas de cerval, y se había entretenido más de lo planeado en los labios de Scott.

Pero ya no importaba, porque Stiles era prevenido, y había llevado con él un poco de cenizas, la cual lanzó para sellar el lugar en el cual finalmente encerró al Omega.

Y ahí estaba, una vez se aseguró de que se encontraba a salvo y después de que Derek llegara — _Hecho una furia con Scott y Allison, debe agregar_ —Se había puesto a dar pequeños saltos de emoción, entonces se acercó hacia Derek, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

Fue un beso casto y rápido, en el que solo presionó sus labios contra los del mayor, se separó después de un par de segundos y sonrió antes de levantar ambas manos en puño hacia el cielo para festejar su victoria.

— ¡LO LOGRAMOS! —Gritó aún frente a Derek, el cual parecía estar en un leve trance.

—No, tú lo hiciste —Dijo Derek en un susurro apenas reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, al procesar que ¡ _Stiles lo había besado!_

Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño al menor, el cual parpadeó no entendiendo nada y quedó aún más desconcertado cuanto fue ahora el turno de Derek de tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo.

Solo que esta vez no fue un beso casto, fue un beso más profundo en donde sus lenguas combatían y exploraban al otro, Stiles solo se dejó llevar por la corriente y Derek no sabía si lo hacía por la emoción o porque hacía poco su corazón casi se había detenido al notar que Scott y Allison no actuaban, que el omega estaba casi sobre Stiles y creyó que le perderían para siempre, pero no quería dejarlo ir, no quería y no lo haría.

O no lo hubiera hecho si Chris Argent no hubiera llegado, y donde estaba Chris, estaba John Stilinski.

Derek carraspeó notando como todos tenían la boca imposiblemente abierta ante lo que habían presenciado. Pero no le importó al ver la sonrisa que Stiles le dedicaba justo ahora.

—De haber sabido que tendías a hacer esta clase de cosas cuando alguien es casi asesinado por un hombre lobo, me hubiera ofrecido personalmente a ser la carnada de toda la manada de alphas la vez pasada —Y pícaramente le dedicó un movimiento de cejas que casi hizo soltar unas cuantas carcajadas a Derek, el cual le sonrió y soltó un leve suspiro a modo de risa, porque era Derek Hale y no se podía permitir el reír libremente —Señor Argent, lo dejo en sus manos —Dijo Stiles haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el omega que se encontraba atrapado por la ceniza de cerval.

Y así es como habían comenzado a ser _algo_ , no sabían exactamente el que, pero había un algo entre ellos, y ese día se había añadido un nombre más a la _“lista de conquistas de Derek Hale”_ , un último nombre, porque después de Stiles Stilinski, Derek estaba seguro de que no habría nadie más.

Y no, no lo había decidido solo porque su racha con las mujeres fuera pésima, es que había algo en Stiles que cada vez que lo veía le hacía pensar que _“Sí, él era el indicado”._


End file.
